Office Hours
by DottieP
Summary: Future fic. The girls are in their early 30s. Santana just landed a tenure-track job as a professor of Latin American history at NYU, and Quinn works as a corporate attorney for an investment firm in Manhattan.


**Office Hours**

Summary: Future fic. The girls are in their early 30s. Santana just landed a tenure-track job as a professor of Latin American history at NYU, and Quinn works as a corporate attorney for an investment firm in Manhattan. One shot. Pure smut.

Author's note: These two provide _a lot_ of inspiration. I'm debating a series of one shots in the same universe. Gotta mull this one over.

_Late April, Friday afternoon_.

Santana usually wasn't in her office on Fridays, but it was nearing the end of the semester, and she had a stack of papers from her senior seminar to grade before finals week. She sat intently in her large leather office chair (a gift from her dissertation director) with pen in hand and tortoise shell glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. With sleeves rolled up, she looked very much like a scholar…just better dressed.

The door of her office was cracked wider than usual as her department was quiet on Fridays. A soft knock didn't break her concentration. "Come in," she responded, still not looking up.

"Dr. Lopez," came a sultry voice from the doorway, "I had some questions about next week's final."

Now, Santana looked up, with smirk on her face. The blonde leaned casually on the doorframe, arms folded across her chest, bunching up her blazer. Quinn's power suit, as Santana liked to call it, was perfectly pressed and hugged her curves in all the right places. Despite her professional appearance, Santana knew that underneath the perfectly matched black and red attire, her girlfriend wore some of the sexiest lingerie, often purchased for her by the brunette. _I hope she's wearing that pink La Perla set_, thought Santana as her eyes grazed over Quinn's form.

"So what do I owe the honor?" Santana asked, not hiding the hint of a grin. She put the pen down and leaned back in her comfy chair.

Quinn slowly moved towards the desk; "I was bored at work," she answered with a shrug, "and I couldn't shake the fantasy I had last week."

"Oh really?" quirked Santana, arching her eyebrow at Quinn who now was leaning against the desk in front of Santana.

"I didn't tell you?" Quinn said with a devilish smile. "Huh. Well, ever since you got this job, I've fantasized about you fucking me in your office."

Santana could only respond with wide eyes and a soft moan.

"I think you should make use of your office hours and fuck your girlfriend on this huge desk." With this, Quinn hopped up on the desk, ignoring the papers that she was sitting on. She curled a pointed toe underneath Santana's chair and pulled the stunned brunette towards her. Her knees almost bumped Santana's chest and to avoid that, she placed her legs on the armrests on either side of the chair. She also leaned forward, showing off a bit of cleavage, and removed Santana's glasses.

Santana now had a very pleasant view up Quinn's pencil skirt, and it hitched up further as Quinn moved her legs. Santana almost unconsciously leaned forward as Quinn's scent drifted up towards her. A tongue peaked out and ran across full lips as Santana released another moan.

"Pull your skirt up farther," Santana husked, "now."

Quinn complied, studying Santana, waiting to see what she'd do next. As Quinn's skirt reached mid-thigh, Santana sucked in a breath as she saw that the La Perla pink lace thong was not there. Nothing was.

"Fuck, babe. Commando? You want to kill me, don't you?" Santana almost laughed. Quinn smirked down at Santana, loving the effect that she was having on the brunette.

Santana pushed the skirt up even further so it gathered at Quinn's waist, and again, she let out a moan as she gazed down at Quinn's glistening wet thighs and pussy. With a growl, she reached under Quinn, grabbed her ass, and pulled her towards her. Legs came to rest on Santana's shoulders as Quinn leaned back on the desk on to her elbows, wanting to maintain eye contact with the woman poised between her legs.

"I hope your students don't mind me sitting on their papers," Quinn couldn't help but giggle.

With a deep chuckle, Santana reluctantly tore her gaze away from where she wanted to be the most and responded, "As much as," she looked down at the paper directly under Quinn's spread legs, "Casey Miller wouldn't mind – I've seen her checking out my ass in class—I should probably move these." She quickly did and returned to Quinn. She got settled in her chair with Quinn's legs resting comforting on either side of head.

"You better be quiet while I fuck you until you can't think," Santana said with a deep tone.

Breathing heavily and unevenly, feeling Santana so close to where she needed her, Quinn barely responded, "I can't make any promises." She paused, tossed her head back, "I need you, Santana, please," she begged.

"Where do you need me, Q? Tell me"

Her hips moving on their accord now, Quinn moaned, "Suck my clit then fuck me with your fingers."

At her words, Santana growled and did as she was told, immediately sucking Quinn's engorged clit into her mouth and hungrily licking it. Quinn couldn't hold back the gasp at the contact and began grinding her hips harder up into Santana's face. "Yesssss," she hissed.

Santana gripped Quinn's ass with more strength and Quinn shifted her weight to one elbow so she could get a hold of Santana's thick hair in the other hand. She pushed Santana further down into her pulsing wet heat, needing more of….just more.

"More, Santana, more. I need you inside me, please," Quinn begged again. Nearly immediately, Santana drove two fingers deep into Quinn's dripping entrance and was met with a guttural moan from the blonde.

"Slow, baby. Fuck me slow and deep," Quinn commanded. Santana loved this, loved when Quinn told her exactly how she wanted it because it always brought them both intense pleasure. She also loved fucking Quinn like this, discovering more of her as she focused on touching her exactly how she wanted. She soon realized how deep she was and decided to add two more fingers, and she surprised the blonde whose head shot up and wide hazel-green eyes looked down at Santana. The brunette released Quinn's delicious clit from her mouth, almost with a frown, "Too much?" she asked.

"No, no no no. Just surprised. Don't. Fucking. Stop."

Santana smiled and returned to licking and sucking her girlfriend, who, she could tell, was getting close. The breaths were coming in uneven spurts, her head lulled back and forth.

"Harder, baby, fuck me harder. Please, I'm so close," Quinn moaned. Her hips began moving faster as Santana moved almost her entire hand deep into Quinn's welcoming core. Short blonde tresses moved wildly now, matching the breathy, erratic moans.

"Come for me, Quinn," Santana commanded, nearly muffled for having not wanted to relinquish her mouth from Quinn's center.

At this, a strong hand yanked Santana's head up by her hair and hazel-green eyes bore into brown, "Your tongue," Quinn barely got out, "Fuck me with me your tongue; I want to come with your tongue inside me."

Santana only responded by instantly removing her fingers and pulling Quinn up further towards her mouth, diving her tongue into liquid heat, moaning into Quinn causing a vibration to run up through the blonde's entire body.

Quinn's orgasm came almost immediately after Santana's skillful tongue entered her. Her walls clenched around Santana, holding her in place, not letting her go as she came harder than she expected. She tried desperately to be quiet but as one particularly intense wave hit her, she released a primal and loud "Fuucccccck," much to Santana's chagrin and pleasure. As Quinn started to come down, Santana softly licked her clit and kissed wet thighs, trying to drink in as much of Quinn as she could.

Santana settled a sated Quinn on to the desk and stood up to kiss the blonde, who lazily wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. After long, lingering kisses, they broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other.

"That was…" Santana breathed.

"Yeah…" agreed Quinn.

"I think we should set up a regular appointment during office hours, just to be sure we cover everything," smiled Santana.

"Mmmm, yep. Just to be sure."

They stood in silence, enjoying the peace that had washed over them.

Quinn inched forward and wrapped her legs around Santana's waist.

"Professor Lopez, I want to get an A in this class, so can you instruct me and make sure that I'm doing everything right?" as Quinn said this, with a smirk, she moved her hand between them and began unbuttoning Santana's jeans.

Santana's smile nearly stopped Quinn; it was that sultry smile that made Santana's eyes glow, that made Quinn's knees buckle and her mouth water. "That's my job, Ms. Fabray," Santana said as she leaned in for another crushing kiss.

_Fin_.


End file.
